Star for 2
by naruto.lover.the.author
Summary: What will happen if Mitsui and Kaede fall for the same girl who is the most wanted girl in school? Love Triangle MitsuiXOC, KaedeXOC, no yaois.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

--

10 years ago…

Two young kids are happily playing in a court, full of kids. However the one aggressive are one boy with long bangs and a black hair and a girl in pony tail and brunette colored hair. As the winning team is declared they ran to the top of the hill hand in hand.

"Rukawa-kun,"

"nani"

"Let's make a promise."

"What promise?"

"A promise that you will never forget me as well as the other way round. That we are best friends that are always together. That a game called basketball is our personal favorite. Last, you and I met because of destiny."

"That's stupid."

"You're so mean Rukawa-kun" said the girl as she started to cry. "I want us to always be together…"

"We are."

"I'm moving tomorrow…"

"Nani?"

"I'm moving to the states. My father is going to work there. But then, I want to be with you…" the girl cried in Rukawa's arm as the boy seemed all confused trying to make the girl stop crying.

"What time are you leaving?"

"10 at the morning."

"Let's meet then, here in the hill at 8 tomorrow."

"Hai!"

--

The Next day…

The certain girl and the boy sat together at the edge of the hill staring at the view of the morning. Traces of tears are seen clearly on the girl's eyes.

"Miharu"

"Nani"

"Could you sing for the last time for me?" Rukawa asked. He knew a talent of singing is resting somewhere within the girl's heart and it's a great potential for her.

"Hai!" The girl said as she stood and started singing…

_(Taken from Law of Ueki's ending 'Kokoro no Wakusei')  
kokoro ga ukabeta PLANET  
mayotta toki ni wa omoidashite  
ano hi no bokura ga kitto itsumo  
kanata de mitsumete kurete iru_

Rukawa is stunned. Her voice seemed like it is accompanied by an orchestra, yet it is only accompanied by the wind. It's really soft, yet strong and it's the best singing voice he had ever heard. He then notices his friend crying again. This time he hugged her.

"I don't want to leave, I miss this place so much. The basketball court, the people here, also you Rukawa-kun… But I need to go…" she said in a shaky voice.

"Your promise…" Rukawa said as he shaked her pinky over his. Then he turned them around forming a high five.

"Promise is forever…" they both said the word together.

"Oji-sama, time to go." The servant of the girl said as the girl ran towards her cab.

"Sore Ja, Rukawa-kun"

As the cab went on the wheel young Rukawa could only stare as his tears which he held back are now out of control.

"Sore ja… Miharu-chan…"

--

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

3 pointer's Star

Star for 2

Chapter 1

All belonged to Takehiko Inoue except for the story's plot and Miharu san.

--

Mitsui's POV

That girl, she came to Shohoku a couple of days ago. If I'm not mistaken her name is Miharu Momoyuki. I heard rumors about her debut as a newly born pop star from Hanamichi which directly fell for her in an instant. Is she that special? I mean, everybody even the coldly whatsoever Kaede are falling head over heels for her. Well, Kaede was just showing a little emotion for her but that's a green light I supposed.

Me? I can't see why this girl captured so many people's heart. I haven't seen her yet since this Miharu girl is still in the first year so I guess her class is some where in the 2nd floor. But seriously, is she the type which brags about her career, or maybe a girl who went to the salon every single day in case she broke one of her nails. I wonder why people liked that kind of girl so much!

Okay, I'm a single and still searching for a perfect girl which suits my personality and could willingly oblige my past lives as a bully. I've got a lot of girl whom fell for me recently, thanks to the shohoku basket ball's debut of mine. As prove, a bunch of chocolates for Valentines Day. But then, nobody loves me for who I am from the truly me. I made a mistake from quitting a life of a perfect boy back in my first year. I want things to change but it's just too late.

--

Normal POV

It was a usual morning for a Hisashi Mitsui. Being chased by his fan girls and gotten him self tired before he even reach his school due to the Tom and Jerry running. As tip toed to his class trying to get less attention than what he have got earlier that day but failed. So here goes another running scene from the class to the boys bath room in the first floor since he just ran as long as his foot carry him. Next, he bumped on the certain red head, Hanamichi.

"Micchy! What have gotten in to you? You seemed to be like you just spend your last 5 minute in a tracking race!" Exclaimed the boy as he offered a helping hand.

"Oh, I've just experienced more!" Said the exhausted Mitsui as he took Hanamichi's hand and finally dusted his uniform out. Lucky, it's still a 6.35. Class started at 7 so he still got some time to do a long chit chat with the certain 'doaho'.

"Micchy, have you seen the diva Miharu-san?"

"No"

"If not then there she is…" pointed Hanamichi who gotten a heart shaped eyes as he stared at certain girl who just walked towards him.

The girl seemed all ordinary. Her hair is tied in a pony tail; her skirt is knee length which is kind of okay since a lot of girls just cut off their skirt above knee to be popular. Her face seemed bright and she had a cheerful smile plastered over her as people stared dreamily.

"Sakuragi-kun, the teacher told you to meet him after lunch today at his office. You should study hard okay Sakuragi-kun. You know, you've got some potential there! _Ganbatte_!" Miharu smiled as she slapped Hanamichi's back then walked back to the class.

"Miharu chan… kawaii!" Hanamichi said dreamily. Mitsui followed her with his eyed until she is out of site.

"Is that the girl Miharu Momoyuki?" asked the still amazed Mitsui.

"Yup, she's so perfect…"

"Wow"

--

It's after school. Student seemed to run away from cages. Mitsui as usual are walking towards the gym for a usual routine. Even though the tournament is all over, activity is always running the way it is. After Akagi and Kogure left the team, he and Ryota had to take full responsibility towards the team and that's bad. Mitsui as the co-captain had to come to the gym early and organize the team, not his style at all.

So then the 3 pointer walked all the way to the gym with a big bag of basket balls. As he walked in the gym, the gym is empty. 'Typical' he thought as he raced to the court to practice his so called 3 point shot as then he realized that he's not alone.

Mitsui tilted finding a girl with pony tail shooting from the 3 point line, surprisingly got in the basket. As the girl noticed Mitsui and blushed.

"Miharu-chan…"

"A…ano… gomen! I'll go! Sorry for the disturbance." She said as she ran away right before Mitsui caught her arm.

"You could play basketball?"

"Yes, it's my hobby since I'm small. It's a real fun game!"

"Yup."

"Anyway, what is your name?"

"Mitsui, Hisashi Mitsui."

"Oh... Are you the 3 pointer?"

"errr… kinda"

"COOL! I've always wanted to be like you! I could not do 3 point shot, not regularly. I've heard a lot of regular 3 pointers in Kanagawa prefecture and I never realized that I'll be meeting one, especially in a time like this!"

"Come, let's sit outside." Mitsui said as he stood and walked out before Miharu stopped him.

"No, don't go out. My fans should most probably search for me out there. They wouldn't check the gym anyway. Nobody expect me to even play the game." She said as she sat back while Mitsui remained standing as Ryota entered the gym with Yasuda.

"Woa Micchy, man you are early. Who's that? Miharu?" Ryota exclaimed followed by the fainting Yasuda seeing the star with Mitsui inside the gym!

"Are you Miyagi Ryota? Kawaii! Watashi wa Miharu Momoyuki. Nice to see you." Miharu said as she grabs Ryota's hand and shook it. Ryota is not addicted to her since he fell in love with Ayako already.

"Wow, what have gotten in to you Micchy? Is she your girlfriend?" Ryota asked as he poked on his senpai.

"No, she's here when I got in. She's a basket ball addict as well. So I just talked with her for a while."

"Hello everyone!" Ayako and Haruko said as they walked in the gym followed by Hanamichi and Kaede.

"Miharu?"

"Ayako-chan! Haruko-chan! Sakuragi-kun! Ano… anata no…" Miharu said trying to remember the boy's name.

"Rukawa Kaede."

"Rukawa-kun" Miharu said followed by her cute smile still. "Rukawa Kaede? Rukawa-kun no daijoubu? Still remember me? Miharu, your neighbor since you are 7.I moved to the state and just went back 3 years ago and followed a home schooling ever since. I heard about you a lot!" Miharu said as she went near Kaede,

"Wow, you're really tall."

"Miharu-chan, you know Kitsune?" Hanamichi asked.

"Yup, he is the person who thought me a lot of things about basket ball long back when we are 7 years old!" She said excitedly as Kaede stared at her.

"Miharu-chan?" Kaede whispered but still head by Miharu as she smiled at him.

"It's a long time already, right Rukawa-kun."

"Why don't you guys talked for a while. You used to be neighbors right? Let's practice some shooting in the time being. Go team!" Mitsui said breaking the silence as he led the team together with Ryota.

"Rukawa-kun, so how's basket life?"

"So far so good."

"Oh come on, I want to hear more." Miharu said putting so cutely until not even Kaede could resist.

"Well… to hard to explain…"

"You are so cold, just like before."

"…"

"Still remember this?" Miharu said offering her pinky asking for a pinky shake. Rukawa took the shake doing a pinky shake then turn them around then finally a high five.

"Ganbatte!"

Rukawa nodded as he ran to join the team practice. Miharu smiled as Haruko sat beside her.

"Miharu-chan, are you interested in basketball?"

"Yes, highly. Rukawa introduced me to this game. He's a player in the local school where I used to stay in. Never thought of meeting him again." The star smiled.

"People changed so fast. World changed, places changed, human changed, Rukawa-kun also changed. He's so tall…" Miharu said fascinated as she stared at the ace making a dunk, knocking out Kogure in process.

"Kogure sempai no daijoubu?" Haruko asked as she ran towards the certain boy, in pain.

Miharu stared in disbelief. She then slowly approach Ayako as the manager stood up.

"Boys gather around. I had an announcement to make!"

As everybody gathered Ayako said;

"It's a great honor here; Miharu is offering us here to be our 3rd manager."

--


End file.
